


Reckless

by top_me_daenerys



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: The five times Emily Sonnett gets decked in the face and the one time it isn't her.





	Reckless

Emily Sonnett was always a reckless child. 

She never really gave much thought to the consequences of her actions. Which is why she thought it was a great idea to march up to the school bully, right up in his face, and spit on him. He was calling her sister, Emma, a pig again, making her cry. Emily hated seeing her sister cry. 

"You bitch!" The boy screamed, whipping her spit off of his face with his sleeve. Emily laughed, loudly, causing the other kids around them to start chucking as well. If Emily's first mistake was spitting on him, her second was laughing. The boy turned a bright red color, raising his fist in the air. Sonnett, too busy laughing, didn't see him wind his fist back. His fist came in contact with her temple, causing her body to drop to the ground like dead weight. 

The boy, scared by his own actions, ran away as other kids began to scream for help. Emma dropped to her knees and held her head on her lap, tears streaming down her face. 

"You're so stupid," Emma choked out, brushing her fingers over the blooming bruise on Emily's temple. 

It took the recess duties a few minutes to control the chaos. They managed to part the sea of students like Moses and the Red Sea to find Emily's unconscious body being held tightly by her twin sister. "EVERYONE MOVE BACK," the older of the two women screamed, rushing over to the injured girl. She gently kneeled down next to Emma and began to rub Emily's chest vigorously, trying to wake her. After about thirty seconds, a groan escaped Emily's lips, causing Emma to cry out joyously. The girl's eyes fluttered open, not able to focus on anything.

"Where am I?" Emily asked, trying to sit up, the recess duty gently pushed her back down. "You're at school, honey. It looks like you got knocked in the head, the ambulance is on its way to pick you up," Sonnett groaned, her eyes flickering shut again as she nodded. Her head was pounding. 

They let Emma ride in the back of the ambulance with Emily. She was too traumatized to go back to school. At the hospital, they diagnosed Emily with a concussion. 

The boy was promptly expelled and Emily became something of a legend around the school. 

***

The second time that Emily Sonnett was decked in the face was at a bar in Canada.

She and a group of her friends had all just turned nineteen so they decided to take a trip to Vancouver to party, legally. 

Like I said before, Emily Sonnett was always a reckless kid. Something that transcended into her teen years and eventually in her adult years. 

She was standing at the bar with her friend Lindsey Horan when an extremely intoxicated man came up to them grabbing Lindsey's ass. The girl yelped and turned around to slap him. She ended up slapping him so hard that he was knocked over. Sonnett could hear him growl as he stood back up, raising his fist into the air, eyes trained on Lindsey. 

Besides being reckless, Emily Sonnett was always extremely protective of her people. Which is why she jumped in front of Lindsey before the fist hit her in the face. This time, Emily was socked in the jaw, a loud crack echoing across the bar garnering other people's attention, including the bouncer who started to speed walk over to them. 

He wasn't able to make it in time before Emily pounced on the drunk man causing him to stumble and knock his head on a table on his way down to the ground. 

This time Sonny was able to raise her fist and hit him square in the face, breaking his nose before she was pulled off of him and kicked out of the club. 

This time when she went to the hospital they told her she had a fractured jaw and she couldn't speak for a few weeks. 

***  
The third time Emily was decked in the face was on the soccer pitch. 

She had a tendency to be a little competitive and liked to chirp at opposing players. 

She was twenty-one at this point and very confident in her soccer skills. She was playing for the University of Virginia and was almost a shoo-in for captain. 

That particular game, they were playing the University of Oklahoma. Sonny had never liked that school they had always been especially competitive, not afraid to tackle. 

But they were especially big shit talkers, something that Sonnett enjoyed partaking in. 

It was the fiftieth minute of the game, Sonnett's team was up by one goal. The Oklahoma team was getting especially aggressive, Sonny herself had been taken out about six times already. After one particular nasty tackle Sonnett couldn't help but bark, "if you want to fuck me, take me out to dinner first. I don't know why you're so obsessed!"

The other girl, a blonde with a cross necklace around her neck, looked at Sonnett with the pits of hell in her eyes. "I'm not some disgrace like you, dyke." Sonnett stood up, all up in the girl's face, "that's what all the girls say." She kissed the girl quickly on the nose. 

She wasn't expecting to get socked in the eye for it. She figured the deserved it though. 

The girl was given a Red card and sent off the field. Emily had to go through concussion protocol but it was determined she was fine. 

The University of Virginia ended up winning 2-0 that day, Emily scoring the second goal. 

And, she ended up fucking the girl later that year at a party. 

***

The fourth time Emily Sonnett got decked in the face was a complete accident that turned into something beautiful.

It was during a Thorns FC game. Sonnett watched as the ball flew in the air towards her, she ran as fast as she could to head the ball into the goal. She briefly felt the plastic of the ball on her head before she felt two fists come in contact with her face. Sonnett went to the ground quickly, hold her face and groaning as she rolled around. She could barely hear the whistle of the ref. She tasted blood in her mouth as she rolled over, groaning, "my fucking face!" 

Suddenly hands were on her shoulders. Sonny peered into the eyes of the hot trainer, Bailey. The woman gave her a sympathetic smile, a hand resting on Emily's knee. 

"How're you feeling?" Bailey asked, beginning to do concussion protocol--something Emily was extremely familiar with by this point. 

"Better now that you're here," Sonnett flirted a giant smile playing across her lips, a light blush spread across Bailey's face. The trainer reached out and felt Sonny's nose to make sure that nothing was broken. 

"What're you doing this Saturday?" Emily tried her luck again, Bailey shook her head, amused, "I'm taking my dog for a walk if you want to come."

Emily had a shocked face, her head dropped forward slightly, "you're serious?"

"Only if you want to come," Bailey's blushed a deeper shade of red. Sonnett nodded her head, quickly, "of course! I'll bring my hiking shoes."

Bailey helped her stand up, "you look fine so far, but I want you off the field for a little bit." Sonny nodded. As they were walking across the fIeld she gave Lindsey a giant thumbs up. Lindsey's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "really?" She mouthed, Sonnett nodded her head, a smirk playing on her lips. 

Also, she spit out a broken tooth into her hand. Which was kinda gross. 

Sonnett's first date with Bailey when extremely well, though.

Even though she was sporting two black eyes. 

***

The fifth time Emily Sonnett was decked in the face was by a child. 

Her own child, to be specific. 

Little Adeline Sonnett had her mom's eyes and her mother's reckless personality. 

Sonnett was lying on the couch, watching a rerun of Gossip Girl. Bailey was in the laundry room, switching a load of clothes from the washer to the dryer. Adeline was only about two years old. She was playing with a few dolls on the floor in front of the T.V.

"Mama," the squeaky voice rang out, "play." 

"In a minute baby, Mama's watching her show," was Sonnett's reply. But apparently, to Adeline, that wasn't the right answer. 

The toddler stood up from her spot on the floor, waddled over to Emily and smacked her right in the eye. Sonny let out a screeched, "FUCK!" 

"Fuck," Adeline repeated, Sonnett panicked, "no, no, no you can't say that word."

"Fuck," this time the word came out snarky. "Honey? Was that you?" Bailey came into the living room, a concerned look on her face.

"Fuck, mommy," Adeline said, waddling over to Bailey. Sonny's wife glared at her picking up the child with one arm, the other placed on her hip, "Emily."

"I... She punched me!" Was all that Sonnett could say, pointing to her clearly bruised eye. 

"Adeline... we do not punch people! Especially mama," Bailey scolded. 

"Sorry, mommy," Sonny swore she saw her daughter give her a smirk as Bailey carried her off into the laundry room. 

"Fucking hell," Sonnett muttered, rubbing her eye, "she takes after me."

***

The first time Adeline Sonnett was decked in the face, she was a freshman in high school. 

Like her mama, she liked to talk a lot of shit on and off the field. 

Both her mom's watched from the stands as their daughter took a nasty tackle. Bailey tensed in her seat, Sonny shoved her lightly, "It's fine... that's soccer baby." Bailey glared at her quickly. 

Adeline stood up quickly, obviously taking some smack to the other girl as she lifted herself off of the ground. As soon as Adeline reached her full height, the girl had her fist raised, not afraid to hit her in the jaw, knocking her down again. Bailey gasped, clutching onto Sonny's arm. The ref blew his whistle, showing a red card. 

All that Sonnett could do was laugh, which earned her a light slap from her wife. 

"It is not funny! She could've been seriously injured!" Bailey exclaimed, watching as her daughter popped up off the ground, brushing herself off. 

"Yeah, but you can't deny she's my kid," Bailey gave her another glare. 

But Emily Sonnett didn't really care. She was always a reckless person...

and so was her daughter.


End file.
